14 to 1
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Una isla donde solo hay hombres. ¿Pueden imaginarlo? Bueno yo si, y créanme, las cosas se pondrán divertidas cuando nuestro protagonista caída en este pequeño trozo de tierra tropical y conozca a esta gran familia formada por solo hermanos muy atractivos. Advertencia: Lenguaje fuerte, Lemmon, Trios y demás.
1. Chapter 1

1: NO ME JODAS!?

 _ **¨COMO MIERDA ME METÍ EN ESTO!? ¨**_

 **Pensaba la joven Yume mientras sentía como aquel extraño, y hermoso, sujeto peinaba su oscuro cabello. Claro que cabía aclarar el hecho de que ella estaba atada a una silla y SOLO vestía una bata, bastante suave debía admitir, quizás de seda... no, no, eso no es lo importante. Lo mejor era empezar a aclarar su mente repasando su día, o mejor su semana desde el principio.**

 **No conocía a una persona que hubiera pasado por peores días que ella. Era como si al pasar del domingo al lunes hubiera caído en un agujero que la llevo a otra dimensión donde atraía la mala suerte como polen a las abejas.**

 **Para comenzar con los peores días de su vida descubrió que su novio la engañaba, y utilizaba el apartamento que ambos habían comprado para hacerlo. Solo podía agradecer de que era con una chica a la cual no conocía, por que si hubiera sido así ya hubiera ido a quemar le la casa a a desgraciada, claro que si quemo las sabanas pues le daban asco solamente saber que ellos dos se habían revolcado allí.  
Después de eso necesitaba que algo bueno pasara, tenia la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran en sus estudios, claro que se equivoco. Tan solo al día siguiente represivo la bofetada de la realidad al ver que habían desaprobado el examen de ingreso a la universidad, así que tendría que volver a tomarlo, pero tendría que esperar medio año a que fueran los nuevos exámenes.**

 **Claro que si hablamos de una semana era obvio pensar que su mala suerte no termino allí, no, por supuesto que no. Cabia aclarar que hacia tiempo que no podía pagar la renta de su apartamento, pues su novio... bueno, ex novio, no traía dinero, y solo con el trabajo de medio tiempo que ella tenia como mecerá no alcanzaba para pagar. Por supuesto que cuando regreso de su trabajo el miércoles, tenia pegado un aviso de desalojo en su puerta.**

 **Sin novio, educación o casa, ya estaba mas que desesperada. ¿Que podria hacer en un momento como ese? ¿Habia algo que hiciera que todo valiera la pena?... entonces recordó algo, y con desesperación comenzó a buscar dentro de su valija, hasta que encontró aquella hermosa cadena de oro que su novio le había regalado en su aniversario de un año, quizás esto era lo mejor que había conseguido de esa relación, y ahora lo usaría sabiamente.**

 **El dinero que consiguió por empeñar esa joya no era mucho pero le sirvió suficiente para una cosa: Un boleto para un crucero. Si, un crucero, Yume había preferido gastar ese poco dinero que había conseguido en pasarse unos días descansando y olvidándose de sus problemas.**

 **El viernes salio de inmediato de tierra firme y por fin tuvo la sensación de que las cosas irían mejor. Claro que eso duro... mas o menos hasta media noche, por que fue cuando se desato una tormenta como nunca había visto ¿Como no se la veía venir? Ella estaba atrayendo la mala suerte como un imán atrae el metal. Solo faltaba su madre en escena para echarle en cara todos sus errores, como cuando se tiño el cabello de azul, o el tatuaje de una margarita que tenia sobre el muslo derecho.**

 **Estaba muy asustada, jamas había visto algo así. El cielo se iluminaba a cada minuto con relámpagos, y los ruidos de los truenos al caer eran como escuchar al demonio gritar en persona, ademas de que el barco se mecía sin piedad a un lado y al otro. Pronto una fuga de agua comenzó a llegar los pisos inferiores del crucero, y todos los tripulantes comenzaron a subir a cubierta para poder tomar los botes salvavidas.  
Yume fue al segundo bote, ya con su chaleco puesto y el corazón en la garganta. ¿Podía pasar le algo mas? Si, si podía, pues al poner sus pies arriba de aquel pequeño botecito, este se soltó, cayendo sobre las aguas, quedando ella sola allí arriba, siendo arrastrada por la cruel tormenta.**

 **... ¨ _Y aquí estamos¨_ Lo ultimo que podia recordar era ella en aquel botecito, bajo la luz del sol, con hambre y sed, cayendo inconsciente. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en esta habitacion, de decoración bastante caribeña, que tenia un enorme ventanal por el cual se podía ver el amplio mar, y la luz del sol entraba sin problemas. Y también estaba este sujeto, de cabello claro y de rostro tan delicado como el de una muchacha, que la estaba peinando con una suave sonrisa... muy tierno de verdad ¨ _PERO ESTOY ATADA Y DESNUDA!¨_**

 **- _Que hermoso cabello... nunca había visto un cabello tan negro y es suave...-_ En la media hora que llevaba despierta era la primera ves que lo escuchaba hablar, y hablaba ingles! Podía entender le perfectamente y no había dicho nada hasta ahora por que pensaba que no hablaban el mismo idioma! ¨ _Ahora si me siento idiota¨_**

 ** _-...Tu hablas ingles... por dios.. Dime donde estoy por favor! Que esta pasando aquí!? Por que estoy en bata!-_ Ahora que tenia la seguridad de que el otro le entendía no paraba de hablar y hacer preguntas, sacudiéndose desesperada mente sobre aquella silla de madera a la cual permanecía atada. **

**- _Tranquila, por favor... te prometo que no es nada... Mi nombre es Louis Asahina... Mi hermano menor te encontró en la costa y te trajimos aquí... tus ropas estaban mojadas y arruinadas... las sogas no eran por nada en especial... pero entenderás que no te conocemos... solo era por seguridad... permite me...-_ Sintió como poco a poco las sogas se iban aflojando hasta que finalmente aquel chico la había liberado por completo. **

**- _Eso...lo entiendo... pero, donde estamos? -_ Se acaricio ligeramente los brazos, sintiendo aun las sogas sobre ella, aunque no estuvieran allí en realidad**

 **- _Estas en una pequeña isla que no aparece en el mapa, estas a unos 150 km al sur de la linea del Ecuador... este lugar se llama Isla_** ** _Kotahi-_ Nunca le había ido bien en geografía, pero sabia exactamente que era la linea del Ecuador, y no era cerca de donde ella venia... - _Debes tener hambre... te pediré algo de comida y agua... -_ En el momento que el otro iba a salir de la habitación, ella tomo tímidamente la manga de la camisa que el llevaba puesta.**

 **-... _Puedo... puedo pedirte algo de ropa también?-_ Sentía vergüenza de tener que pedir algo así, pero entonces el joven sonrió con amabilidad y asintió con su cabeza. - _Muchas gra...-_ Antes de que acabara de hablar sintió sus manos pasar por su cuerpo, delineando la lentamente, lo que hizo que su rostro enrojeciera al momento y se separo. - _Que haces!?-_**

 ** _-Solo revisaba tus medidas... no te preocupes, te traeré algo para tu talle...-_ Y como si nada, aquel muchacho tan raro se fue de la habitacion, dejando a Yume completamente avergonzada. **

**- _Dios mio... que esta pasando aquí?-_ No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo desmayada, pero sin dudas estaba agotada, el peso de todos estos días aun estaban sobre sus hombros, y sinceramente, aquella enorme cama que estaba en la habitacion la estaba seduciendo desde el momento que abrió sus ojos. Entonces arrastro sus pies y se dejo caer sobre aquel cómodo colchón y fue cerrando sus ojos, esta ves cociente de que dormiría un poco hasta que Louis volviera con comida, agua y ropa para ella... luego llamaría a sus padres para decirles que aun estaba viva... si es que les importara... **

**Fin.**

* * *

No se preocupen por nada, les prometo que los demás hermanos aparecerán en el próximo capitulo y esta historia se pondrá mucho mejor.

Pero espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

2: Amazo...nos?

 **- _Pero que tierna es..._ \- **

**-** _ **Tsubaki... aléjate un poco de ella... No ves que esta durmiendo tranquila?-**_

 **-** _ **Peeeerooo, Azusa! Así puedo verla mejor!-**_ **Se escuchaban aquellas voces masculinas a su alrededor, al principio no se daba cuenta si estaba soñando o no, pero rápidamente resulto obvio. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, observando aquel completo desconocido que estaba recostado sobre la cama, mirándola a escasos centímetros de ella. - _Buenos di...-_ No duro mucho su compañía sobre la cama, ni siquiera llego a terminar su frase. De una sola patada la joven lo había tirado al suelo, dejándolo quejándose de dolor. **

**- _Quienes son ustedes!? Que quieren!?-_ Retrayéndose sobre la cama por un momento se vio completamente desorientada, pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, el accidente en su viaje, como había llegado a ese lugar extraño, el otro chico que había prometido volver con comida y ropa para ella, y como se había quedado dormida sobre aquella cómoda cama.**

 **-** _ **Tsubaki... ves lo que hiciste? La pusiste nerviosa... te dije que no tenias que acercarte tanto a ella mientras dormía...-**_ **No pudo evitar girar la mirada al escuchar aquella voz que parecía la que tenia un mejor razonamiento, entonces pudo ver a un chico con lentes y un peinado muy bien fijado en su cabeza.** _ **-No te preocupes por el... lamento que te haya puesto así, pero mi hermano es un tanto impulsivo... Estas bien? Como descansaste?... Louis te iba a traer ropa y algo para que comieras pero insistimos en hacerlo nosotros... pero cuando llegamos estabas dormida...-**_

 _ **-Ustedes... me... trajeron la ropa?...-**_ **De todo lo que había dicho solo rescato aquellos pequeños detalles, pues de verdad se sentía incomoda solamente vestida con esa bata, sobre todo estando en una casa donde habían tres hombres.**

 **-** _ **Si, por supuesto... aquí tienes...-**_ **Observo como aquel muchacho mas razonable le entregaba un vestido, un muy hermoso vestido color verde, con flores tropicales pintadas en el. Era una belleza y de hecho la tela se sentía increíble a través de sus dedos. -** _ **Hikaru lo escogió para ti, el te vio cuando llegaste y de inmediato lo selecciono por que dijo que seria perfecto para ti...-**_

 _- **Wou... pues... el parece que tiene muy buen gusto** \- _**Ahora eran 4, cuatro hombres, parecía que se reproducían a cada momento. Como cuando estaba en clases y al parpadear la información en la pizarra aparecía de golpe.**

 **-** _ **Dejaremos que te vistas tranquila, cuando termines te llevaremos al comedor, tenemos todo listo para que puedas comer y te presentaremos bien con el resto, y nosotros también nos presentaremos...-**_ **El joven pelivioleta tomo a su hermano por su camiseta y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación, según la muchacha el otro estaba exagerando un poco por una patadita, aunque... quizás le haya dado en la boca del estomago quitando le el aire.**

 **Espero a que abandonaran el cuarto y cerraran la puerta para poder levantarse de la cama, desenvolviendo la tela sobre la cama observando como caía un juego de bragas con un sostén color beige, muy bonito. Por un momento su rostro enrojeció, pero claro, no estaría de mas tener ropa interior limpia, y lucia completamente nueva. -** _ **Normalmente no lo haría... pero esta no es una situación normal...-**_ **Dicho esto solo se saco la bata lentamente, para poder ponerse aquel conjunto de ropa interior primero, que le entraba a la perfección, lo que le resulto bastante raro, pero lo agradecio. Luego se coloco el vestido, el cual se ataba tras su cuello.**

 **...Apenas entreabrió la puerta de su habitación pudo ver que estaban apoyados en la pared contraria aquel extraño par, al parecer la estaban esperando. - _Te queda perfecto, Louis y Hikaru no se equivocaron-_**

 _ **-Ahhh, te ves muy bonita!** \- _**Ese peliblanco se veía totalmente revitalizado, pues se intento lanzar sobre ella para... abrazarla quizás, pero ella se movió rápido para poder esquivarlo y mantener la distancia. - _Bu... bu...-_**

 **-** _ **Tsubaki... déjala tranquila... necesita su espacio...-**_ **Tomando a su hermano por el brazo empezó a llevarlo mientras se giraba levemente hacia la joven, con una pequeña sonrisa. -S** _ **iguenos, vamos al comedor...** \- _

**Asintió levemente con su cabeza para poder seguirlos, aquel lugar era mas que hermoso y enorme. Odia ver la naturaleza que lo rodeaba a través de las múltiples ventanas, y las decoraciones eran sencillas pero elegantes. -** _ **Este lugar es increíble... como cuanta gente puede vivir aquí?... es como para un batallón...-**_

 _ **-Bueno, comos 13 hermanos... así que necesitamos mucho espacio, ademas de ves en cuando nuestros padres vuelven de sus viajes, así que también tienen una habitación para ellos, y tenemos algunas para invitados...-**_

 **Wou... solo wou, era increíble, eran 13, 13 hermanos! Acaso su madre era una maquina? Yume tenia que pensar seriamente en aquella información. - _Bueno... sera... un placer conocerlos cuando vengan...-_**

 ** _-Los conocerás ahora!-_ Aquel tipo, Tsubaki, dijo animado, abriendo la puerta que daban a un comedor con una larga mesa en la cual había muchas sillas ocupadas por unos muy atractivos chicos.**

 **¨Caí en la aldea de las amazonas... pero ... con hombres!¨Censo para si misma mientras tragaba saliva en seco, solo reconociendo de aquel enorme grupo al joven de cabello claro y expresión tranquila. Le iba a dar un ataque de nervios, cuando observo que allí había una mujer, una muy atractiva de un cabello medio anaranjado.**

 **-** _ **Ella... ella es su hermana?** \- _**Pregunto ilusionada, pensando que tenia la esperanza de no ser la única mujer en esa casa. Quizás ella se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, por la miro fijo a los ojos y le sonrió con suma suavidad, hasta Yume sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por eso, pero se sintió ligeramente incomoda por ponerse así por una mujer.**

 _ **-No tenemos hermana... ahhh, dices Hikaru. Ese es nuestro hermano mayor-**_ **Tsubaki le respondió con una nueva sonrisa, mientras que la muchacha solo lo podía observa con sus ojos abiertos como dos platos.**

 _ **-...Hermano?...ahhh...ya veo...-**_ **Esa persona era hombre... un hombre que era mucho mas lindo que ella, mas radiante que cualquier otra mujer que hubiese visto antes y... y... y se desmayo de nuevo.**


	3. Chapter 3

3: Ahh...QUE!?

 _ **-Miren lo que hicieron!-**_

 _ **-Nosotros!? Ella solo se desmayo! Fue su culpa-**_

 _ **-Waaa! Es tan bonita! Como una princesa!-**_

 _ **-Wataru... déjala... hay que darle aire para que pueda despertar...-**_ **Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pues sus parpados estaban cansados. Sentía que estaba en posición horizontal sobre algo suave y cómodo, pero mas importante aun, sentía algo pesado sobre ella. Cuando su mirada bajo lentamente, observo aquel muchacho que estaba cómodamente abrazado a ella, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su abdomen. - _Wataru...-_ Ese hombre intentaba llamarle la atención, se notaba que era mayor, pero aun así tenia un rostro muy suave y dulce, y un bonito cabello marrón oscuro. **

**- _Ya estas despierta! Que bien! Buenos días, yo soy Wataru y estoy muy feliz de conocerte, y de ver que eres muuuuy bonita!-_ Ese muchacho que tenia acostado levanto su cabeza, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa. Le pareció sumamente adorable, era tan bonito como una niña y tenia un cabello claro muy bien arreglado y unos grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad, y... y la estaba besando, le estaba dando un beso. Cuando menos se lo espero ese joven tan tierno e ¨inofensivo¨se había acercado a ella presionando ligeramente sus labios contra los suyos.**

 **Uno diría que lo hubiese apartado al mismo instante que la beso, pero no pudo hacerlo por que su sorpresa había sido demasiado para ella. Por suerte el mayor que estaba presente se dio cuenta de ella, y tomo al joven por sus hombros, apartándolo rápidamente. - _Wataru! No puedes hacer eso!-_ De sus palabras pudo rescatar el nombre de ese muchacho: Wataru. **

**_-Ehhh? Por que!? A mi me gusta muuucho! Ademas va a ser mi esposa y la voy a hacer muy feliz!-_ Yume creyó haber escuchado mal y se paso las manos por sus orejas, buscando su había algo sobre ellas. Mientras que miraba como Tsubaki, ese extraño muchacho de cabello blanco, se acercaba al otro para tomar sus mejillas y tirar de ellas. **

**- _Eres un niño malcriado y no vas a poder tocarla hasta que tengas muchos años mas por eso!-_ Observo las manos del otro agitarse, hasta que el gemelo de Tsubaki lo aparto del menor. - _Asuza! Por que haces eso?-_**

 ** _-Por que no esta bien que empieces a molestar a tu hermanito, Tsubaki... sobre todo como actuaste cuando la conociste...-_ Ante ese reproche Tsubaki bajo su cabeza, cual si fuese un cachorro, mientras que Wataru se acariciaba sus mejillas. **

**Entonces alguien le ofreció un vaso con agua fresca, se traba de un joven de cabello gris, pero no como canas, si no que era el gris puro como el de un pomo de pintura. Pero aparte de eso tenia una mirada melancólica a la ves que amable. - _Gra...cias...-_ Dio unos sorbos del vaso y luego miro a su alrededor, notando que aun estaban la misma cantidad de muchachos que antes. **

**- _Espero que no te molesten, se que pueden ser algo estresante pero debes comprender que por aquí... no hay muchas personas como tu-_ Al mirar de quien provenía la voz, vio un alto rubio de gafas y ojos celeste, muy bien vestido, pero aun así no tenia un rostro duro y serio, si no que era suave. - _Mi nombre es Ukyo Asahina... y es un placer conocerte señorita...-_**

 ** _-Eh...Meyu ...digo! Yume! Yume Kurokawa!-_ Su lengua se había trabado, pues se sintió extraña ante ese tipo que podria estar muy cerca de ser un príncipe europeo con ese aspecto. Pero por mas estúpido que estuviese su cerebro, la información seguía entrando y algunas cosas empezaban a llamarle la atención, bueno, aparte de que hubiesen 13 chicos super sexys frente a ella. - _Disculpa... pero... que clase de persona soy yo?-_ No sabia si era un insulto o no, pero de momento intentaría no tomarlo a mal.**

 **- _Se refiere a una mujer, cariño-_ Aquel hombre, el de la larga cabellera anaranjada y un hermoso vestido rojo se sentó en el sillón, a la altura de las piernas de ella, mientras lo miraba con una elegante sonrisa que la hizo sentir intimidada. - _No hay muchas aquí... y tu eres de las mas bonitas que he visto... es una suerte de que mis hermanos te encontraran tan rápido en la orilla...-_ Se fue acercando mas y mas, sin tener algún respeto por el espacio personal. - _Tienes una muy bonita piel...-_ Cuando dijo eso solo volvió a sonreír y se alejo de ella.**

 **- _Bueno... eso... gracias, pero me gustaría poder llamar a casa... y quizás pedir un boleto de avión o algo para poder regresar... y les pagare todo por lo que me hayan ayudado! Seguramente estaría muerta de no ser que me hubiesen rescatado!-_ Entonces hubo una extraña tensión en el ambiente y los hermanos se miraron de forma muy sospechosa. **

**Entonces otro se acerco a ella, vestía una ropa extraña, como la de un monje. - _Mi nombre es Kaname Asahina...yo soy un monje budista y manejo el templo de esta isla... y déjame decir... que luces como una joven muy sana, señorita Yume...-_ Se sorprendió por lo galante que era su voz y la forma que se movió hacia ella, tomando su mano para besar su rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo entrara en calor. - _Muy hermosa... y seguramente fue el destino quien te trajo aquí... para poder hacerte nuestra esposa-_**

 **Y como si su cuerpo estuviese dentro de un auto conducido por un cazador ebrio, sintió que se sacudió de golpe para luego dar un frenazo en seco que la dejo completamente dura y con el corazón en la garganta. - _Que...? ... Esposa?... QUE!? No, no, no, no, estas bromeando? No? no?-_ Miro hacia todas direcciones, pero todos los que estaban allí presentes, desde los que sabia su nombre y hasta los que no la miraban con suma seriedad, no era una maldita broma.**

* * *

Aviso de nueva historia mis amados lectores! Esta ves se trata de Yandere Simulator, sera un fanfic un poco fuera de lo común, así que les recomiendo que lo lean.

Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

4: Ser o no ser. Secuestro o no secuestro

 ** _-Quiero un abogado! Estoy segura de que esto no es legal!-_ Los mantenía alejados con una silla, pues de un momento a otro había saltado del sofá hasta la mesa que estaba rodeada de esas hermosas sillas de madera, muy bien trabajadas. **  
**Sentía que estaba rodeada de un montón de salvajes... eso o estaba en una cámara escondida de muy mal gusto. Pues a que clase de mente extraña y solitaria se le ocurriría la idea de que una pobre mujer que después de haberse caído de un barco, estar en el mar, muriendo de hambre y sed bajo la luz del sol, ahora tendría que estar rodeada por ... 5...9... muchos hombres! Que la estaban obligando a casarse!**

 _- **Disculpa... pero yo soy un abogado...** \- _**Ese tipo rubio, de aspecto estirado dio un paso hacia al frente, por supuesto que el delantal de cocina rompía ese esquema de seriedad. Se coloco frente a ella mientras mantenía las manos a la altura de su abdomen, tal ves para poder cubrirse en caso de que la muchacha se le abalanzara con la silla.**

 ** _-Obviamente quiero alguien que no este en este... grupo de personas que quieren obligarme a casarme!-_ Grito como si fuese una loca, no quería admitirlo pero podía escuchar su propia y chillona voz.**

 ** _-Estas alterada... podemos entenderlo, pero por favor... Baja esa silla... Kaname te lo dijo de una manera muy brusca, por favor, deja que te explique bien... te prometo que aquí nadie te obligara a hacer algo que tu no quieras...-_ El mas grande, y de cabello castaño se acercaba a ella, hablándole con ese tono tranquilizador mientras la miraba con unos ojos muy suaves y tiernos. Por alguna razón se sintió mas a salvo, como la sensación que uno tiene cuando esta en su casa. **

**Lentamente empezó a bajar la silla, hasta los pies se apoyaron sobre el suelo. Entonces trago saliva en seco y volvió a mirarlos. -** _ **esta bien... explícame... que esta pasando, donde estoy, quienes son ustedes, y que es esa locura de casarme? -**_ **Suspiro un poco mientras frotaba su rostro con sus manos, se sentía mentalmente cansada, pero necesitaba una respuesta.**

 _ **-Estas en una isla cercana a Japón. Japón, ubicada sobre el trópico de cáncer para ser exactos. No es conocida, por que es bastante pequeña, mide unos 20,5** **km². La población es de alrededor de unas 2800 personas-**_ **Ese extraño rubio daba una explicación tan exacta que la muchacha se sorprendía, pero la muchacha no interrumpió, solo se dedico a escuchar atentamente. - _Con respecto a lo que sucede aquí... es mucho mas complicado que unos simples datos... la poblacion esta conformada por un 80% de hombres. Nuestra familia es uno de los casos donde las madres intentaron buscar tener una hija sin éxito-_**

 **Yume se quedo con la boca abierta, pues jamas había escuchado que la poblacion masculina superara de esa forma a la femenina, ademas casi no tenia sentido lo que decir con respecto a lo de dar a luz... pero frente a ella había 12 hermano sin ni una chica, así que era mejor no decir nada al respecto de ese tema.- _Pero... por que no piden a gobiernos vecinos que manden familias con mujeres, o hacen publicidad para atraer chicas, o cosas así-_**

 ** _-Tu punto es bueno... pero todo lo que tu dices requiere que venga una manada de turistas a esta isla... Este lugar es un paraíso tranquilo, donde respetamos a la naturaleza. Si la gente empieza a llegar todo esto podria venir a bajo-_ Al escuchar la respuesta del mayor no pudo evitar darle la razón por dentro. Aun estando adentro podía ver como el verde dominaba afuera de la casa, era una vista verdaderamente preciosa, y todo el mundo sabia que el progreso siempre acababa con esos lugares tan naturales y hermosos.**

 **- _Ahora lo entiendo... pero... si tanto quieren tener una pareja, por que no viajaron a buscar una!? Y mas aun... una para cada uno!-_**

 ** _-Es un estilo de vida que escogimos todos por voluntad propia- H_ abia uno de ellos, uno de cabello naranja que tenia una voz bastante grave que hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera. -** _ **No somos la única familia que escoje quedarse aquí y esperar que llegue una mujer para compartirla. Se que no puedes entender bien esto, pero debes creer que no somos un grupo de bárbaros o cavernicolas que arrastran a una mujer hasta una cueva para dejarla allí. No queremos obligarte, pero podemos asegurarte que tendrás una vida muy feliz si decides quedarte aquí, jamas te faltara nada, tendrás libertad, podrás estudiar, trabajar, lo que tu desees... solo te pedimos que le des una oportunidad, después de todo llegaste aquí traída por el destino... no lo crees así? -**_

 **No estaba segura de que decirle o que hacer, solo se quedo allí parada mientras miraba aquel tan hábil orador. Que la verdad que si le hablaba de esa forma y con esa voz era difícil que sus piernas no temblaran como gelatina. -** _ **Oh... bueno.. es que...-** _**Sentía que su lengua se ponía pesada y luego unas manos en sus hombros la tomaron por sorpresa.**

 **-** _ **Eso es un si, no es verdad!?** \- _**Era ese tipo raro que había aparecido junto a ella cuando se había quedado dormida. Le hacia dar un extraño escalofrió a lo largo de toda su espalda, solo lo podía mirarlo de reojo, por que estaba prácticamente inmóvil. -** _ **Eres tan linda! Tan tierna! Quédate, seré un buen esposo, te prometo que siempre te daré besos y yo...-**_ **Antes que pudiese seguir hablando los dos chicos que tenían lentes, ese que era inusualmente parecido al de pelo blanco y el rubio lo separaron de ella.**

 **-** _ **No la presiones Tsubaki... debe ser decisión de ella-**_

 **- _Pero Asuza!-_**

 _ **-El tiene razón Tsubaki... déjala**_ _ **tranquila. Pero lo único que te pedimos... es que te quedes unos días, puede ser?-**_ **Cuando Yume vio a ese príncipe asintió de forma automática, como un robot, y luego se dio cuenta de que lo hizo... y se sintió como una idiota.**

 _-Yay! Se va a quedar!-_ **El de aspecto mas aniñado salto para abrazarla, sintió su cabeza hundirse en su pecho y su rostro enrojeció. Pero no hizo nada, ese era... solo un niño, estaba segura que ni siquiera entendía la mecánica del sexo todavía.**

 _ **-** ** _Wataru, déjala tranquila, debemos presentarnos primero...-_ **_**Aquel que era el ¨padre¨ del grupo separo al niño y sonrió con suavidad. -** _Soy Masaomi, el hermano mayor, soy pediatra en la isla y espero que puedas encontrar la belleza de este lugar-_ **Aunque formaba parte de ese grupo de secuestradores, el si daba una muy buena primera impresión.**

 _-_ _Yo soy Ukyo Asahina, el segundo hermano, soy abogado... si llegaras a necesitar algo del exterior puedes decirme. Me encargo de las importaciones y exportaciones-_ **Ese tipo parecía salido de la nobleza, y cada una de sus palabras salían con elegancia. Le encantaba, definitivamente le provocaba que se le cayera sus pantaletas.**

 **Entonces sintió como tomaban su mano con suavidad y volvió a observar a ese... monje, mientras acariciaba su mano y la besaba suavemente. -** _ **Hola pecesita, soy Kaname... el tercer hijo y soy el único monje que cuida del templo de la isla. Definitivamente yo haré nuestro casamiento...-**_ **Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando la mano de aquel hombre paso por su mejilla, y solo podía pensar que era un degenerado. Por suerte una mano muy bien pintada tiro de ese sujeto lejos de ella, y aquel... aquella... el pelirrojo se acerco con una sonrisa fina.**

 **-** _Soy Hikaru, y para que sepas, soy un chico... por completo-_ **Su piel se puso de gallina cuando el susurro aquello en su oído, aun cuando lucia como una mujer su voz sonó tan masculina que estuvo apunto de suspirar, pero lo resistió. -** _ **Soy escritor... estaría feliz de que algún día leyeras una de mis novelas...-**_ **La muchacha solo se sintió ligeramente intimidada, ese muchacho tenia algo raro y no era solamente que estaba vestido de mujer.**

 **-** _Vamos Hikaru! Ahora nos toca!-_ **Tsubaki se acerco frente a la muchacha mientras jalaba a Asuza y al hombre de pelo anaranjado. -** _Como tu ya sabes, yo soy Tsubaki, y el es Asuza. Pero este es Natsume! Somos trillizos!-_ **Era una imagen muy graciosa ver como el peliblanco abrazaba a los otros dos con tanta alegría mientras que ellos solamente cedian. Seguramente su mayor sorpresa fue sabe que el de cabello naranja era un trillizo de esos dos, pues no les encontraba mucho mas parecido que el color de sus ojos.**

 **-** _ **Es un placer que estés aquí... nosotros tres estamos en la industria de videojuegos. Se que puede sorprenderte, pero en esta isla tenemos internet y podemos trabajar libremente con compañías japonesas-**_ **Aquella revelación por parte Asuza la dejo con la boca abierta.**

 **No llego a decirles nada cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su cabello, al girarse observo el rostro tranquilo de aquel muchacho que le había dado la bienvenida cuando despertó la primera ves. Aun podía recordar la fuerza de su abrazo y el calor le llego a flor de piel. -** _ **Soy Louis... y soy un estilista... me gustaría mucho poder peinarte. -**_ **Hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que hacia que se le contagiara.**

 **-** _Ah...yo...- E_ **ntonces pudo ver a uno de los que aun no le habían dicho absolutamente nada, era sumamente alto, y podía ver que se sentía algo incomodo, como ella de hecho. -** _Soy Subaru... y estoy en la universidad-_ **Después de eso solo miro hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada y se quedo callado. Pero un muchacho de cabello plateado se acerco para mirarla con unos ojos tan intensos y melancólicos que prácticamente restaban la falta de mirada de Subaru, no estaba segura de que decirle hasta que el le dio un hermoso tulipán en la mano y le sonrió, haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera.**

 **-** _ **Soy Iori Asahina, y trabajo de modelo. Espero que puedas acostumbrarte a nuestro hogar-**_ **Hablaba de forma suave y sencilla, pero le resultaba tan... misterioso.**

 **-** _ **Hey! Yo soy Yusuke y recuerda lo bien, soy universidad y no creas que soy un niño!-**_ **La forma de hablar de ese pelirrojo era tan extraña... ¨todo un tsundere¨ pensó para si misma mientras arqueaba una ceja.**

 **-** _ **Y yo soy Wataru! Y estoy muuuuy feliz de que estés aquí! Y no soy un niñito tampoco, ya estoy en la escuela media!-**_

 _ **-Aunque también falta Fuuto... el esta fuera de la isla, el esta en el espectáculo por lo que no esta seguido aquí. Pero volverá pronto-**_ **Ukyo le explico el paradero del hermano perdido, pero como si no fuese suficiente que en esa casa hubieran 12.**

 **-** _ **Creo... que es demasiado para mi...-**_ **Murmuro Yume agarrándose la cabeza.**


End file.
